My bestfriend's brother
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare and Jenna are best friends. Jenna is Eli's younger sister. One day when Clare goes over Jenna's house she starts to fall for her bestfriend's brother. Clare and Eli also have to sneek around behing Jenna's back.. Read it, its better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: in this story Jenna and Eli are related. Jenna and Clare are still friends.**

Clare's pov:

Today I was going over my friend Jenna Goldsworthy's house. I got dressed in shorts that are mid thigh and have rips in the front I also put on a black dead hand shirt with black and white chucks. I walked out the door and to Jenna's house. I like going over there because of her brother Eli. I like him alot, but I don't think he know's if I'm even there. I knocked on their door. Eli answered.

"Hey, is Jenna home?" I asked.

Eli eyed me up and down then looked at me.

"No, she went with my mom to the store she will be back in a half hour, wanna come inside?" he asked.  
>"Uh, sure" oh god I'll be alone with him.<br>"My dad is at work so it's just us" he sat on the couch.  
>"It's fine" I said sitting on the love seat.<p>

Eli got up and went into the kitchen and then joined me on the love seat. He handed me a soda and I said thanks. I put the soda on the table and sat there awkwardly. Eli made me turn my head to him before he crashed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to respond. He slipt his tongue into my mouth and they wrestled. Eli pulled away and got up, he pulled me with him. He grabed my waist and pulled me into him so that our chests were against each others. He started to suck on my neck and his hands were griping my waist. Eli dug his teeth into my skin and I felt my knee's go weak. I layed my forhead on his shoulder while he sucks and bites on my neck. I moaned when he hit my favorite spot.

"Clare you have no idea how long I'v wanted you" Eli said against my neck.

I pulled away.

"We can't, someone could walk in" I said.  
>"Than come on" He grabed my hand.<p>

We ran up the steps and Eli draged me into his room. He locked the door behind me and pushed me against the wall. He started to kiss me again. Eli touched my ass and squeezed it. I broke away from the kiss.

"We can't Eli, your Jenna's brother" I said.  
>"So, Jenna doesn't have to no" he said.<br>"Eli-" Eli cut me off.  
>"Look, I like you alot and I no you have feelings for me and just because your my sister's friend doesn't mean anything" Eli replied.<p>

I looked at him. I knew I would regret not telling Jenna this but she has to understand that I like her brother. I grabed Eli's shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him and he kissed back. Eli started to grope my ass and it felt awesome. I pulled away but Eli kept his hands on my ass.

"What ar- " I cut him off.  
>"Shhhh" I said.<p>

I took off my shirt and Eli went wide eye when he saw my lacy black bra. Eli pushed me against the wall again. He started squeezing my breast and I moaned. I took off his shirt and I had to admit he looked good without a shirt. We started kissing again. Eli un did the button and zipper on my shorts. He was about to pull them down when someone knocked on the door.

"Eli, did Clare come!" Jenna yelled threw the door.  
>"Yeah" he said annoyed.<br>"Where is she?" Jenna asked.  
>"In here, I have been keeping her company" said Eli.<br>"Can you open the door?" Jenna asked.  
>"I could, but I won't" He smirked.<p>

I re-did my shorts and put my shirt back on. Eli pulled me to him.

"Ask Jenna if you can sleep over tonight" Eli whispeared in my ear.  
>"Where does that leave us" I whispeared.<br>"Boyfriend and girlfriend, if that's what you want" he whispeared.  
>"It is, boyfriend" I smiled.<br>"Good and nice hickey" he chuckled in my ear.

I ran over to his mirror and saw the hickey. I gave him a death glare.

"Eli come on open the door" said Jenna.  
>"Fine" Eli sighed.<p>

I gave him a kiss and un locked the door.

"Clare" she gave me a hug.  
>"Hey Jenna" I said.<p>

Jenna smiled at me then went wide eye.

"Who gave you the hickey?" asked Jenna.  
>"Oh, my boyfriend" I said.<br>"Who?" she smiled.  
>"You don't no him" I said.<br>"Clare's got a man, come on let's go" she walked out the door.

I turned to Eli and winked and he gave me a smirk. I was about to leave when Eli grabed my arm.

"Don't forget to ask" he said.  
>"I promise" I gave him a quick kiss and walked to Jenna's room.<p>

**A/N: hope u enjoyed. I got the title from a song called by best friend's brother by victoria justice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

Jenna and I were talking.

"Does Cece mind if I sleep over tonight? unless you don't want me to?" I asked.  
>"She won't mind, we can stay up late and have fun" she squealed.<p>

Yeah tonight will be fun alright. Jenna said she was gonna ask Cece and left. A couple minutes later she came back up.

"She said yes" Jenna said.  
>"Okay, I'll get my clothes later" I said.<br>"No we can get them now" said Jenna pulling me to my feet.

We walked down stairs where I saw Eli watching tv on the love seat.

"I'm going to the back yard real fast to tell my mom" Jenna went to the back yard.

I walked over to Eli and straddled him. He rested his hands on my waist.

"So you better keep that door unlocked tonight" I whispeared in his ear.  
>"You got it" he said.<p>

I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed me back. The kiss was getting intense when I heard the back door open. I got off Eli and went to the back of the love seat and leaned against it.

"Okay we can go" Jenna said standing in the door way of the kitchen.

Eli stood on his knee's and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked.  
>"Yup, what's happening tonight?" asked Eli.<p>

Eli's hand sliped in my shirt.

"Clare is sleeping over so we are going to get her clothes, come on" Jenna walked out the front door.  
>"Wear something cute for me tonight" Eli whispeared in my ear.<br>"Fine wear boxers and a shirt I want something to rip off" I smiled and walked out the front door.

Me and Jenna walked to my house. It was empty. I left a note saying I was sleeping over Jenna's. We walked up to my room and I got my overnight bag. I got a black and red pajama tank top and matching short shorts. I got clothes for tomorrow and we left. We walked back to Jenna's house. When we got there Eli was still on the love seat. Jenna started walking up the stairs and I gave Eli a wink and he smirked back. I followed Jenna to her room. She closed and locked her door.

"So who is this mistery boy?" asked Jenna.  
>"Some one" I blushed.<br>"Well you should have saw my brother's face he was pissed but some what happy I think maybe, but the angry part was true" said Jenna.  
>"Why would your brother care?" I asked.<br>"Don't tell him but he has a bit of a crush on you" Jenna replied.  
>"I no" I lied but it was true we are dating.<br>"Wait you do?" she asked.  
>"Yeah he makes it obvious" I lied.<br>"Oh never mind" she laughed.

I joined it. We sat there talking and she kept asking me about who my boyfriend was but I don't say anything. Cece called us down for dinner. She made steak, mashed potatos, and corn. I sat down, Jenna sat across from me and Eli sat next to me. We ate and talked. Eli touched my knee and started moving up to my center. He moved his hand and me and him held hands under the table. When dinner was over me, Jenna, and Eli went up stairs.

"I have to go to the bathroom, wait for me in my room" said Jenna.  
>"Okay" I replied.<p>

Jenna went to the bathroom and I pulled Eli into Jenna's room. I touched and squeezed his cock.

"Clare" Eli hissed.  
>"Shhh, when I come later I'll take care of this" I said.<br>"You better" he smirked.

I removed my hand and grinded my hips into his. We heard Jenna flush the toilet and I gave him one more kiss and Eli left. Jenna walked back in.

"I'm bored, wanna watch a movie?" asked Jenna.  
>"Sure which one?" I asked.<br>"The roommate?" she asked.  
>"Sure wanna see if Eli wants to watch it?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, can you ask him while I make the pop corn and get the movie?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, sure" I smiled.<p>

Jenna went down stairs and I knocked on Eli's door. He answered. I pushed him in and locked the door.

"Whoa where is Jenna?" he asked.  
>"Making pop corn, we are gonna watch a movie and I was told to see if you would like to join?" I asked.<br>"Sure" he said.  
>"Great" I sat him on the end of his bed and straddled him.<p>

I started kissing his neck. The kissing started to turn out as biting. Eli craddled my breasts while I started to give him a hickey.

"Oh god Eli" I moaned lowly against his neck.  
>"Damn Clare your like an animal" I could feel Eli smirk.<p>

I pulled away.

"We should go" I said.  
>"Ugh fine" We got up.<p>

We walked out of Eli's room and into Jenna's. Seconds later Jenna came up. Jenna put the movie in and we watched it. Jenna sat to my left and Eli sat to my right. Eli and I were holding hands without Jenna noticing. When the movie ended Jenna kicked Eli out.

"Okay ready for bed?" she asked.  
>"Yeah" I said.<p>

Jenna and I got dressed into our pajamas and layed down. Jenna slept on her bed and I slept on her floor. I loved Jenna's floor, it was really confrontable. I sat there for an hour staring at the ceiling. Jenna was fast asleep and it was 2:30 in the morning. I got up quietly and walked out of Jenna's room and into Eli's. Eli was fast asleep. I locked the door and walked to Eli's bed. He was laying on his back so I straddled his waist. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and waited. Eli started to move but then opened his eyes and smirked when he saw me.

"Hey, I thought you weren't gonna come" he said.  
>"Jenna wouldn't fall asleep" I said.<br>"Makes sence" he chuckled.

I kissed him and he kissed back. Eli fliped us over so that he was on top. I took off Eli's shirt and threw it to the floor. Eli then took off mine and threw it some where. Eli pulled away.

"Come on" he got up bringing me with him.

He pulled me into his bathroom. Eli and Cece and bullfrog have their own bathroom in their room while Jenna uses the one in the hall. Eli pushed me against his bathroom wall.

"Why are we in here?" I asked.  
>"So that when you moan no one can hear you" he said pulling my short shorts down.<br>"What do you me- I was cut off when Eli shoved his middle finger inside me.

I threw my head back against the wall. Eli took my under wear off and put his middle and pointer finger in me.

"Eli" I moaned.

Eli pumped his fingers in and out of me fast. I was about to come.

"Eli I'm about to cum" I moaned.

Eli removed his fingers and I whimpered from the loss. Eli got on his knee's and thrusted his tongue in me. I grabed his hair.

"Ah Eli" I whimpered.

Eli started to suck on my clit. I soon came long and hard.

"Eli" I moaned.

Eli licked up my juices and got to his feet. I put my under wear back on along with my short shorts and my tank top. I pushed Eli to the place I was just at. I pulled down his boxers and got on my knee's. I brung Eli's cock in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Clare" Eli moaned.

I put my hand on his cock and started pumping it fast. I put his dick in my mouth again and squeezed his dick with my hand. Eli thrusted his hips forward making his dick go farther in my mouth. I moaned as did he. Eli soon came long and hard.

"Clare" Eli moaned.

I swallowed his juices and got to my feet. Eli put his boxers back on and looked at me.

"That would have to be the most amazing blow job I ever had" Eli smirked.  
>"Same with me" I smiled.<p>

Eli pulled me in to kiss me. We started to make out in his bathroom and I pulled away.

"I have to get back" I said.  
>"Fine just one more kiss" he said.<p>

I kissed him again. We pulled away and walked out of his bathroom. I walked to the door and turned to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said.  
>"Yup" he smirked.<p>

I winked and left. I walked back into Jenna's room and fell asleep not too long after dreaming about me and Eli.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

The next morning I woke up to Jenna waking me up.

"Clare come on get dressed" said Jenna.  
>"Why?" I whined.<br>"Cause me and you are gonna go for a walk in the park" she smiled.  
>"Fine" I said.<p>

I got up and went into my bag. I pulled out my mid thigh dark pink and black plaid skirt with my black tank top with my black converse. I got dressed and went down stairs with Jenna.

"Morning girls" said Cece.  
>"Morning" me and Jenna replied.<br>"Clare do you mind waking Eli up?" Cece asked.  
>"No not at all" I was smiling on the inside.<p>

I walked up stairs and into Eli's room. He was fast asleep. I locked his door and Eli was on his side with his back facing me. I went on his bed and put my hand around his waist and started kissing the back of his neck. Eli turned and faced me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey" he wraped his arm around me tight.  
>"Hey" I smiled.<p>

He looked at what I had on and his smirk got bigger.

"Awww wearing that for little old me?" he joked.  
>"Actually yes" I smiled.<br>"Wow I'm special" he joked again.  
>"Shut up, I was told to wake you up by Cece" I said.<br>"Okay" he sighed.  
>"Well I should go, me and Jenna are going to the park" I said.<br>"Fine don't spend time with me" he said.  
>"I can't, we are secret dating remember" I said.<br>"Yeah" he sighed.

I tried getting up but Eli wasn't having that.

"No" he pouted.  
>"Eli I need to get up" I said.<br>"No" he remained with the pout on his face.  
>"Eli" I said.<br>"Clare" he said in a kid voice.

I kissed him. I put my right leg around his waist and my hand going in his hair. I pulled away.

"Get dressed" I got up.  
>"Tease" he got up.<br>"You no it" I unlocked the door and left.

I went downstairs to see Cece and Jenna on the couch.

"What took you so long?" asked Jenna.  
>"Eli wouldn't wake up and then when he asked me what jeans he should wear I told him and he picked the other ones and then I told him he looked like a girl in them and he tackled me onto his bed and made me take it back" I lied.<br>"Sorry about that" she replied.  
>"Nah it was funny" I smiled.<p>

Eli came down stairs and we left. We were walking until we got to the park but Jenna kept walking.

"Jenna the park is this way" I said.  
>"I no but I lied so we could go some where else" she smiled.<p>

We were walking until we got to an abandon buliding. We walked in to see Fitz and Owen. Figures, Jenna is dating Owen but her parents or Eli don't no so they are secretly dating like me and Eli.

"Hey" Jenna kissed him.  
>"Hey" he smiled.<br>"Sup Clare" said Fitz.  
>"Hey Fitzy" I said.<p>

Me, Jenna, Fitz, and Owen hang out here alot. Me and Fitz like to make out just for the hell of it. Sometimes me and Fitz have oral sex but that's it. We drink and smoke weed. Jenna pulled me out of my thoughts.

"We will be back later" said Jenna.  
>"Where you going?" I asked.<br>"To the top floor" she winked and left with Owen.

I laughed. They were gonna have sex like always.

"So Clare how you doing?" Fitz asked.  
>"I'v been better" I said.<p>

Fitz handed me a voldka bottle.

"So Fitz ever find a girlfriend?" I asked.  
>"Yes I did" he replied.<br>"Who?" I asked.  
>"Fiona Coyne" he replied.<br>"Cool" I smiled.

We sat there when I felt his hand on my knee.

"Really Fitz" I said.  
>"What? I'm bored" he replied.<br>"You have a girlfriend" I said.  
>"So she won't find out" he said.<p>

I thought about it. Then thought about Eli but we were secretly dating. What the hell. I put my bottle on the ground and straddled Fitz. We started kissing. Fitz stood up picking me up with him. He layed me on the bed that was their and got on top of me. He moved the top of my shirt down and started to suck on my left boob. After of 5 minutes of him doing that he brought his lips back to mine. Our tongues wrestled. We heard the door open.

"Whoa" said Jenna.

Fitz got off of me and we both got down from the bed.

"Clare you have a boyfriend" said Jenna.  
>"Yeah so we were bored and besides Fitz is dating Fiona Coyne" I replied.<br>"Okay then" Jenna looked at Owen.  
>"You both cheated" said Owen.<br>"You cheated on Jenna" Fitz smirked.  
>"What?" Jenna looked at him.<br>"Baby it was nothing" he tried to reason.  
>"You cheated on me with who?" asked Jenna.<br>"With Bianca" he replied.  
>"Oh my god" she responded.<br>"Jenna you cheated on Owen with me" I said.  
>"Really?" Owen looked at Jenna.<br>"We were drunk" she defended.  
>"You still did" he replied.<br>"Wait what happened?" asked Fitz.  
>"We got drunk when my mom left town after the divorce with my dad and after he left she needed to get away and me and Jenna got drunk and we woke up the next morning with hickeys and half naked" I replied.<br>"Hot" Owen and fitz said.  
>"Yeah yeah yeah we need to leave" said Jenna.<p>

Me and Jenna left and walked back to her house. Cece and Eli were on the couch.

"Jenna glad your home me and you need to head over to your aunt's real quick" Cece said.  
>"Can Clare stay here?" Jenna asked.<br>"Yeah sure" Cece smiled.  
>"Eli don't haris her" Jenna said.<br>"No promises" Eli joked.

Jenna and Cece left. We heard the car go on and they pulled out of the drive threw and down the street. I straddled Eli's waist.

"Hey" I smiled.  
>"Hey" he smirked.<p>

Eli and me started making out on the couch. Eli started kissing my neck and making his way down to my boobs. He pulled the top of my shirt down and kissed it then stoped.

"What?" I asked.  
>"What's this?" he asked.<p>

I looked down and saw a hickey oh god Fitz.

"Eli I can explain" I said.  
>"You cheated on me?" he pushed me off his lap and started to pace.<br>"Yes but we are secret dating and no one can no" I said.  
>"Who?" he asked.<p>

I told him the whole story. Even the part when Jenna and Owen are dating.

"**FITZ**!" he yelled.  
>"Eli- I got cut off.<br>"Clare how could you" he ran up stairs and I heard his door slam.

I ran up stairs and walked to his door. Suprisingly it was un locked. When I walked in I locked the door and I saw Eli throwing things around his room. I ran over to him and saw tears running down his face. He droped to the floor and I craddled him. He held onto my waist for dear life.

"Eli I'm so sorry" I felt tears coming.  
>"Why did you do it? is it because you hate me?" he asked.<br>"No! I was not thinking" I replied.

Eli looked at me.

"Clare don't do that to me again" he chocked on a sobb.  
>"I promise" I said.<p>

I gave Eli a sweet gental kiss and we sat their on the floor hugging each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:

Jenna and Cece are still out and Eli and I are in Eli's room making out on his bed. I'm on top of Eli. I sat up and took my shirt off along with Eli's. Eli started to grop my breasts with his hands I had to admit it felt amazing. I started to bit his neck and Eli's right hand is in my hair. I started making my way down to the hallow of his throat to his chest down to his stomach. I sat on his legs about to un due his jeans when someone knocked on the door. Eli groaned low.

"What!" Eli yelled annoyed.  
>"Is Clare still here?" asked Jenna.<br>"Yeah! she is using the bathroom right now!" Eli smirked.  
>"Okay can you unlock the door?" asked Jenna.<br>"Yeah hold on!" replied Eli.

We got up and put our shirts back on. Eli was about to walk to the door when I lightly pushed him against the wall.

"My mom will be gone for the week, come over later" I whispeared.  
>"Will do" he whispeared back.<p>

I answered the door and Jenna smiled.

"Hey come on" she said walking to her room.

I smiled at Eli and he smirked back. I mouthed 'call me later' and he nodded. I walked into Jenna's room and shut the door.

"So what are you doing later?" asked Jenna.  
>"Um going to be home by myself since my mom is going to be gone, why?" I asked.<br>"Well I'm coming over later not to sleep over because we are going to my aunt's house and we can have fun" she smiled.  
>"How much fun?" I asked.<p>

She went into her underwear draw and pulled out a bag of weed. I smiled.

"All that just for us?" I asked.  
>"Yup bestie" she smiled.<p>

We hung out for a little at her house then I grabed my overnight bag and we said 'goodbye to Cece and Eli and left. When we got there my mom was about to leave.

"Clare your home" said my mom.  
>"Yeah, me and Jenna were gonna hang here for a while" I replied.<br>"Okay well I'll see you next week bye" she left in the cab after that.  
>"Okay let's do this" said Jenna.<p>

I locked all the doors and windows and looked at the time and it said 7. It was starting to get dark out so that made sence. Me and Jenna started smoking the weed. One for each of us. When we were finished we were high.

"That was fun" laughed Jenna.  
>"Yeah" I giggled.<p>

We would always be like this when we were finished. Jenna turned me to face her and kissed me. Every time I smoke weed I get horny so I didn't fight back. She layed me down on my back and I put my right hand in her hair while my left groped her ass. Her left hand was pinching my breasts while the other was on my waist. I brung my left leg up to her waist. Jenna's hand that was on my waist was now under my skirt pulling down my underwear. She inserted two fingers and I broke the kiss and threw my head back and moaned. I took my shirt off and she pulled her fingers out to pull off her's to. When her shirt joined my underwear and shirt she inserted her fingers back inside me.

"Jenna" I moaned.

Her fingers moved at a fast paste and my moans filled the whole house. I started to grop her breasts and she would moan. Jenna started rubing my clit with her thumb and I soon came long and hard. Jenna licked my juices off her fingers. We sat up and I got on top of her. I un buttoned her jeans and yanked them off along with her underwear. She was already wet so I thrusted my tongue inside of her.

"Clare ahhh" she moaned.

I started quicken my paste with my tongue and that sent Jenna over the edge. I started to suck on it and Jenna went crazy. I remember Jenna telling me that when her and Owen would have sex she would love when he would do that to her. Soon Jenna came long and hard and I licked up her juices. We re-dressed our selfs and fixed our hair.

"That was fun" Jenna said.  
>"Yes it was" I replied.<br>"Well I should go I'll see you tomorrow okay" Jenna smiled.  
>"Yup" I replied.<p>

She left and now I had to wait for Eli to come over.

**A/N: as you can tell the characters our OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

Soon Eli came over and we were on the couch making out. I started to suck on his neck and he moaned. Soon I felt him tense. I pulled away.

"What?" I asked.  
>"What is this?" He asked grabbing the bag of weed.<br>"I can explain" I said.  
>"Okay explain" Eli replied.<br>"Well when me and Jenna got back to the house we smoked weed and then it lead us to making out, I'm so sorry Eli" I replied.  
>"Hot" Eli smirked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"That's hot, you made out with my sister is that all you did?" he asked interested.<br>"No she fingered me and I ate her out" I looked down in shame.

Eli made me look at him.

"That's so sexy" He whispered against my lips.

Eli's lips were soon on mine again. We continued to make out until he had to go home. When he left I got changed and went to bed.

*Next day*

Jenna's pov:

After I left Clare's last night I met Owen because he said he needed to talk. Then when I meet him he told me that he hooked up with Anya MacPherson and Bianca DeSousa not at the same time but different time's. I broke up with him now I'm the park by my aunt's house. I was on a bench when this hot guy with raven hair with brown eyes and a lip ring sat down next to me. When he did I saw he was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark gray v-neck. I then looked at what I was wearing and I was wearing a dark blue tank top with my jean skirt that was mid-thigh length with boots that stopped a couple of inches under my knee cap.

"Hi I'm Colin" Said Colin he held out his hand.  
>"Hi I'm Jenna" I shook his hand.<br>"So you new here?" He asked.  
>"No I'm visiting my aunt but I was pissed so I came here" I replied.<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"Well my boyfriend well ex cheated on me and I got feed up and kicked him to the curb last night" I poured my heart out to a complete stranger.<br>"Wow sucks, I just got out of a bad relationship with my girlfriend last week" Replied Colin.

I nodded. We sat there until Colin pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Want to go somewhere to get your mind off things?" Asked Colin.  
>"Sure" I smiled.<p>

We started walking for 10 minutes until we were in the middle of no where and at a abandon building. We walked inside and we went into the room with a clean bed but the rest of the room was trashed. I looked at Colin.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
>"Sure" He replied.<br>"Are you a virgin?" I asked.  
>"No you?" He asked.<br>"Nope" I replied.

He nodded.

"Ever have sex with a girl? even though you just met her?" I asked.  
>"Are you hinting something?" He asked smiling.<br>"Maybe" I smiled.

I pulled him to kiss me and we fell onto the bed with him on top of me. Soon our clothes were shed and we were having sex.

Clare's pov:

I was sitting here texting Eli.

Eli's text:  
>I'm so bored right now -Eli.<p>

My text back:  
>Same here, I wanna see you -Clare :(.<p>

Eli's text:  
>Me too, I miss my baby -Eli :).<p>

My text back:  
>I miss you to -Clare.<p>

The texts stopped after that so I just sat there and watched some t.v. After a half hour of watching t.v there was a knock on my door. When I answered it I saw a smirking Eli.

"Eli" I jumped into his arms.  
>"Hey baby" He said in my ear.<p>

I pulled him inside and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Thought I come and see you" Replied Eli.<br>"Wait weren't you at your aunt's house?" I asked.  
>"Yes but I told my mom and aunt that I wanted to come see my girlfriend and they said okay so I left" Replied Eli.<br>"Your wrong" I smiled.  
>"No what's wrong when Jenna got there she gave my aunt a hug and then left and hasn't come back yet" Eli sighed.<br>"Wow sorry" I rubbed his arm.  
>"Don't be, let's just focus on us" Eli smirked.<p>

Eli threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with me and to my bed room. When we got there Eli shut my door and locked it. He threw me on my bed and I bounced up and Eli got on top of me. Since I was wearing a purple and white button up and jeans I had to un button my shirt. I got on my knees along with Eli and wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pushed our lips harder together. His hands slid up my waist to the first button of my shirt. I removed my hands from his neck and un buttoned his jeans. When they were fully un buttoned my hands returned to his neck. I started to bit his weak spot on his neck while he tried to un do my shirt but couldn't because of what I was doing. Eli finally got to the last button on my shirt and ripped it open to see my white lacy bra. I was still biting Eli's neck while he took off my shirt and threw it to the floor. I pulled away from his neck and took his shirt off and threw it with mine. We continued to take off each other's clothes until we were naked under my covers with Eli still on top.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.  
>"Yeah" He reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet then pulled out a condom.<p>

Eli thrusted into me and we ended up having sex.

**A/N: enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's pov:

The next morning I woke up to green eyes staring at me.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" I asked.  
>"15 minutes" Eli replied.<br>"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.  
>"You looked to cute sleeping" Eli smirked.<br>"Wait! your aunt's house" I said alarmed.  
>"Don't worry I texted my mom and told her my girlfriend and I just got done doing something adults do and I was sleeping over and she said okay" Eli replied.<br>"Really, now they will think I'm a whore" I whined.  
>"So, my mom said Jenna never came back last night" Eli said.<br>"Oh god" I said.  
>"Yup, she will be in more trouble since she just left and decided not to come home" said Eli.<br>"Okay than" I smiled.

I leaned in and captured Eli's lips. Our lips moved in sync motion. Eli put his left hand on my ass while the other was around my neck. Our kiss was interrupted by my phone.

"Really" I said.

I grabbed my phone off my desk and saw it was Jenna.

"Who is it?" Asked Eli.  
>"Jenna" I replied.<br>"Bitch" He mumbled.

I hit him in the arm.

"What?" He asked.  
>"Don't say that" I replied.<br>"She ruined our moment" Eli replied.

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello" I answered.  
>"Hey what are you doing?" Jenna asked.<br>"Hanging with the bf" I smiled at Eli and he smirked back.  
>"Oh, can I come over later?" Jenna asked.<br>"Yeah sure" I replied.  
>"Okay thanks bye" Jenna said.<br>"Bye" I hung up.  
>"What she want?" Eli asked.<br>"To come over" I replied.  
>"When?" He asked.<br>"Later, don't worry" I smiled.

We continued to make out. After awhile of Eli being here he had to go home. When he did I took a shower and got dressed in booty shorts with a shirt that shows cleavage and some of my stomach and socks. I wasn't going out today so mine as well wear what I feel like it. The doorbell rang and I answered it to see Jenna.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey nice shorts" Jenna replied walking in.<br>"Thanks" I replied shutting the door.  
>"So your boyfriend was here?" Jenna asked.<br>"Yeah" I replied.  
>"Cool, so guess what?" Jenna said.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"I met this hot guy yesterday by my aunt's way and we had sex" Jenna squealed.<br>"Did you at least find out his name?" I asked.  
>"Yeah Colin that's why I didn't go home because I was with him" Jenna replied.<p>

I nodded. Jenna sat at my house for an hour we were just talking and laughing than she went home. When she left a half hour later there was a knock on my door. I answered it to see Eli.

"Eli" I hugged him.  
>"Hey Clare and damn you look hot" Eli replied.<br>"Thanks" I blushed.

I let him inside and we went into the living room. I was about to sit on the couch when Eli pulled me in for a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and his stayed on my waist. We heard a gasp. We turned to look to see Jenna.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenna yelled.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Enjoy.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"Your dating"**

**"I'm so proud"**

**"Im pregnant"**


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

We saw Jenna with her mouth wide open.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Jenna.  
>"Jenna, I can explain" I said.<br>"Explain" Replied Jenna.  
>"Remember when you saw that hickey?" I started.<br>"Yeah" She said.  
>"Well that day Eli and I started dating and he gave me that hickey" I finished.<br>"You snuck behind my back and secretly dated Eli?" Jenna asked.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"I'm so proud" Jenna said giving me a hug.  
>"Wait! What?" Asked Eli.<br>"What? Clare is just like me, I'm really proud Clare" Said Jenna wiping away fake tears.  
>"You're a drama queen" I laughed.<br>"I no" She laughed also.  
>"Okay you both are weird" Said Eli.<br>"Thank you" We replied.  
>"So you're dating my brother?" Asked Jenna.<br>"Yup" Replied Eli.  
>"Okay" Said Jenna.<br>"Want to do something?" I asked.  
>"Sure" Jenna jumped on the couch.<p>

Eli and I joined. I cuddled up to Eli's side and he put his arm around me and we watched George Lopez. After a few hours of watching the George Lopez marathon Eli and Jenna went home and I went to bed.

*2 weeks later*

Clare's pov:

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I went downstairs to see Jenna.

"Really" I said.  
>"Yup" She walked in.<br>"What are you doing here at 10:30 am?" I asked.  
>"Got bored" She replied.<p>

Before I could speak she ran to my downstairs bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I held her hair back and rubbed her back. After she was finished she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. We walked out to the couch and sat down and she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
>"I missed my period last week" She replied.<br>"Jenna, do you think you could be pregnant?" I asked.  
>"No, I don't no" She replied.<br>"Come on" I said.

I dragged her to rite aid. We walked in and we got a pregnancy test and paid for it. When we paid we left after that. We walked back to my house and I gave Jenna the bag and she went into the bathroom. I waited outside until she called me in. I walked in to see her on the ring of the tub. I sat down next to her and waited for the timer to go off. When it did she went to look and she put her head down. I got up and took the pregnancy test from her and saw it said positive. I hugged her and she sobbed on my shoulder and I just rubbed her back and whispering soothing things in her ear.

"I'm pregnant" Said Jenna bursting out into tears.

**A/N: enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's pov:

After Jenna and I found out she was pregnant we made her an appointment. We were going in today. I already had an appointment today so I asked if she could just get checked with me. I have felt really sore and tired so I wanted to make sure it was nothing serious. When mine and her name got called we went back. Jenna and I both gave blood to see what is going on. The doctor left.

"Clare, what if I am?" Asked Jenna.  
>"It's okay, you'll have your mom, dad, Eli and Owen" I replied.<br>"I don't want Owen being apart of the baby's life".  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Because he is a dick" Replied Jenna.

I laughed and Jenna did to. Soon the doctor came back in.

"Okay, Jenna Goldsworthy you are 2 weeks pregnant" Said Dr. Chambers.

Jenna busted out into tears and I soothed her.

"Okay Clare, we tested your blood to see what was wrong and you are 2 weeks pregnant as well" Said Dr. Chambers.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Yes, we tested it twice for both of you and the same results came up" Replied the Dr.  
>"Thank you" I said.<br>"We will need to set up an appointment for an ultra sound" Replied the Dr.

We went to make another appointment. When we were finished we walked back to my house. I was already in tears and Jenna been in tears. We sat on my couch and I turned to Jenna.

"I'm guessing your baby is by Eli?" Asked Jenna.  
>"Yeah and yours is by Owen?" I asked.<br>"No, by that kid Colin" She replied.  
>"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, I think I should" Jenna said.  
>"Okay" I replied.<br>"Are you going to tell Eli?" Asked Jenna.  
>"Do I have to?" I asked.<br>"Yeah" She laughed.  
>"Fine" I sighed.<p>

Jenna gave me a hug and left. I called Eli and told him to come over. When he got here I sat him on the couch and I sat on the table in front of him.

"So what did you need?" Asked Eli.  
>"Just to tell you something" I replied.<br>"What is it?" Asked Eli.

I started to cry and Eli looked kind of scared.

"Clare is everything alright?" Asked Eli.  
>"I'm p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pregnant and it's yours" I stuttered out.<p>

Eli looked shocked and I ran into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. Eli started to bang on the door.

"Clare, I'm sorry come out please?" Asked Eli.  
>"No! You hate the fact that I'm pregnant" I cried.<br>"No I don't Clare, I swear" Replied Eli.

I sat there shocked. I opened the door to see tears falling down Eli's face.

"Really?" I asked.  
>"Yes Clare, I love you and I want to be with you" Eli replied.<br>"I love you to" I smiled.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. Eli griped my waist and kissed me back.

Jenna's pov:

I texted Colin and told him to meet me at the park where we met. When I got there I already saw him.

"Hey pretty woman" Said Colin.  
>"Hey" I replied sitting down next to him.<br>"So why did you call me here?" Asked Colin.  
>"I'm pregnant with your baby" I said looking in front of me.<br>"Are you sure?" Asked Colin.  
>"Yup, I went to the doctors and they confirmed it and I did the math and it's yours" I said.<br>"Do you want to keep it?" Asked Colin.  
>"Why? Do you?" I asked.<br>"Yeah I do, this is my baby to" Replied Colin.  
>"Okay, I'll keep it than" I said.<br>"Thank you" Replied Colin.  
>"Welcome" I said.<p>

Clare's pov:

Eli and I were making out on my couch.

"How far along are you?" Asked Eli in between kisses.  
>"2 weeks" I replied kissing him harder.<p>

I laid Eli down and hovered above him. I started to kissing Eli again and Eli's hands where on my back under my shirt. The kiss was getting good until someone interrupted us.

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS!" Yelled the mysterious person.


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS!" Yelled the mysterious person.

I looked up to see Darcy and a little boy.

"Darcy!" I yelled running to her and giving her a hug.  
>"Did I scare you?" Asked Darcy pulling away from the hug.<br>"Yes" I replied.  
>"Sorry" She laughed.<br>"So who is this?" I asked.  
>"My son" Replied Darcy.<br>"Wow" I said.  
>"Yup, I found out I was pregnant with him the day after I left for Kenya" Said Darcy.<br>"I'm guessing Peter" I said.  
>"You guessed correctly" She smiled.<br>"What's his name?" I asked.  
>"Jason Isaac Edwards" Darcy replied.<br>"Hi" I said.  
>"Hi" Replied Jason hiding behind Darcy.<br>"Jason this is aunt Clare" Said Darcy getting down to his level.

He waved and I waved back. Eli grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"So who is this?" Asked Darcy.  
>"My boyfriend Eli" I said.<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm Clare's sister" She said.  
>"Same here" Eli replied.<br>"So I'm an aunt" I said.  
>"Yes" Darcy smiled.<br>"You'll be an aunt soon" I smiled.

Darcy looked confused than it hit her.

"Oh my god really?" She squealed.  
>"Yup" I replied.<br>"I'm so happy for you" She gave me a hug.  
>"Thanks" I smiled at Eli.<p>

Darcy looked at me.

"How far along are you?" Asked Darcy.  
>"2 weeks" I replied.<br>"Aw! Okay well we are going to finish unpacking" Said Darcy. "Where are you staying?" I asked.  
>"An apartment" Replied Darcy.<br>"Okay well if you need me call me" I said.  
>"Gotcha ya" Smiled Darcy.<p>

She left with her son. I missed Darcy a lot.

**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to Degrassilover8910 for guess the mysterious person right. Because she/he (don't want to get your gender wrong) got it right. They will get the first half of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

*10 years later*

Clare's pov:

Eli and I are happily married and we are really happy. Eli and I had a son when I was 16 along with Eli. We named him Ricky Scott Goldsworthy. He is 10. We had 2 more children after him. We had twins, a girl and a boy. The boy was born first and he was named James Colin Goldsworthy and his twin sister's name is Bonnie Katherina Goldsworthy and they are 8. Eli works as a writer and I am a stay at home mother.

Jenna and Colin got married. They had a daughter at the age of 16. They named her Anna Clare Martin. She is 10 like Ricky. They had 1 more child after Anna and it was a boy. They named him Jinxx Elijah Martin. Colin named him after one of the black veil brides. Eli tried to name both of our sons by someone from there but I refused. Colin owns a car shop and Jenna is a stay at home mom like me.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it is a little rushed but here it is.**


End file.
